Una cosa llevo a la otra
by estrellita24
Summary: ¡Latinos, latinos everywhere! ¡Hola gente curiosa que lee! esta serie estará plagada de incoherencias y será muy carente de sentido, sin mencionar que habrá algunas parejas crack y la aparición masiva de algunos OC míos, ¡disfruten! /Hetamérica y ACM/
1. Presentaciones

Si surge alguna duda salvaje no duden en comentar :)

Los latinos no me pertenecen, excepto por María Inés (Salta), Camila (Buenos Aires), Mateo (Misiones) y Britany (Londres; colada), tampoco me pertenece el inglés

Inglaterra es el malo de la historia, obviamente...

1. Presentaciones

Capital Federal nunca fue conocida por algún estilo típico de vivienda, pero era mucho más común encontrar un edificio que una casa, aun así donde vivían ellos era sin dudas una. Con ellos me refiero a un trio de argentinos que ahora esta mirando el partido mientras comen piza, el mayor es un rubio de ojos verdes que esta con los ojos pegados a la pantalla al igual que el del medio, este es un castaño también de ojos verdes pero mas oscuro que parece mas tranquilo que el rubio, por ultimo en medio de los dos esta la benjamina de la familia, una chica azabache de ojos verde almendrados que es definitivamente la mas madura de los tres y que parece menos interesada en el partido que sus hermanos, cuando le vibra el celular se levanta y va a atenderlo a su cuarto

-¡Camila! - grita una voz del otro lado

-Me vas a dejar sorda Rosaura – responde la argentina (Camila)

-pero es una emergencia Cami – dice la otra (Rosaura)

-¿que paso? – Camila

-¡tienes que venir no te puedo decir por teléfono! – Rosaura

-No seas exagerada, seguro no es para tanto - Camila

-¡que si! Tiene que ver con el cejotas – Rosaura

Hay silencio del otro lado por unos segundos hasta que la azabache toma aire

-voy para allá – Camila

Cuelga y agarra las llaves y una campera para después encontrar a sus hermanos hablando porque estaba la propaganda

-Che, me llamo Rosi, vuelvo en un rato – Camila

-¿te llevas el celu? – pregunta el castaño

-Obvio, también las llaves antes de que me preguntes – Camila

-tenes que contestar cuando te llaman – dice el rubio

-si los que me llaman están atrapados por el futbol – Camila

-no estoy jodiendo – insiste

-si papa – Camila (sarcásticamente)

El rubio la mira en plan de "no te pongas pesada" y ella le sonríe suficiente mientras el castaño mira de uno a otro sonriendo con la relación entre sus hermanos, la porteña (que están en capital)sale saludando con la mano a los otros dos mientras el rubio mira a la tele otra vez y el castaño no entiende como es que la propaganda dura tanto hasta que se da cuenta que en realidad esta la presidenta hablando y suelta un suspiro de aquellos mientras el mayor busca el control que ha desaparecido otra vez en algún agujero negro [i]

-Che Martín, ¿vos no lo ibas a invitar a Manuel a pasar ya que esta de visita? – pregunta el castaño

-uh cierto, se me había olvidado completamente – dice el rubio (Martín)

-si serás boludo – dice el otro

-claro porque a vos no se te olvida nada, no me jodas Mateo – Martín

-si, si lo que vos digas – dice el otro con sarcasmo (Mateo)

-mientras tanto con la porteña-

La azabache se acerca a la casilla que esta en la puerta del complejo de departamentos donde vive su amiga, uno de esos edificios que tienen pileta y estacionamiento propio que son tan populares en Buenos Aires

Al llegar se encuentra con una mujer que esta mirando una revista así que carraspea y la mujer levanta sus ojos para mirarla y luego apretar un botón porque es posible que la porteña visite seguido a su amiga

La reja se abre y la porteña entra y va hacia la puerta del edificio donde ya ve a Rosaura, una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones que recibe a la azabache con un abrazo

-¿no que era una emergencia? - Camila

-si, pero te cuento arriba - Rosaura

-¿entonces que esperamos? Dale que soy impaciente – Camila

-no me di cuenta – Rosaura

La peli-negra lleva a la azabache hasta adentro del edificio y suben las escaleras porque vive en el primer piso, y cuando llegan tienen que esperar a que la oji-marrón encuentre sus llaves

Una vez que están dentro del departamento se encierran en el cuarto de la boliviana y allí ella por fin decide contarle a la azabache por que la llamo

-me entere de que tiene nueva novia – Rosaura

-y esto me interesa porque… - Camila

-porque es esa chica – Rosaura

-¿Britany? – Camila

-¡Esa! – Rosaura

-¿se volvió completamente loca? Si ella sabe lo que hiso el cejotas ese – Camila

-al parecer esta segura de que a ella no le va a pasar – Rosaura

-esa chabona esta mal de la cabeza – Camila

-te dije que era urgente – Rosaura

-no es que valla a hacer mucho, es su problema – Camila

-o mejor dicho no vas a hacer nada – Rosaura

-ya te dije, es su problema – Camila

-lo dices porque estas enojada con ella si no ya habrías salido directo a "hablar" con ella de esto, y no me lo niegues – Rosaura

-como si quisiera a la castaña de amiga, ya demasiado britanismo [ii] tuve con el cejotas – Camila

La boliviana se ríe de la actitud de la porteña quien se hace la ofendida porque en realidad esta riéndose también

-cambiando de tema, ¿hubo algún avance? – Rosaura

-nada, hace mil que no se ven y tampoco parece que se hayan peleado – Camila

-pero que aburridos – Rosaura

-¿viste? Yo pensé lo mismo, y vos ¿alguna noticia acerca de nuestras otras presas? – Camila

-no les digas así, y en realidad si – Rosaura

-entonces comienza a hablar Rosi – Camila

-de regreso con los chicos y después del partido-

-ya termino así que no tenes excusa – Mateo

-ok, ok… sos pesado – Martín

El rubio marca el número y espera hasta que es atendido, una vez que escucha la voz de su amigo lo invita a pasar por la casa a lo que después de mucho convencimiento termina aceptando, cuando corta se da cuenta de que ya se hiso tarde y llama a su hermanita preocupado porque no quiere que se le haga de noche mientras viene

-¿seguís en casa de Rosi? – Martín

-no, ya estoy a dos cuadras, no te desesperes – Camila

-ok, apúrate que va a venir un amigo – Martín

-no me apures – Camila

La azabache colgó y el rubio suspiro porque ya se calmo un poco, lo que pasa es que él es el típico hermano sobreprotector, a demás quiere que llegue porque después se van a jugar y bien sabe que la azabache juega incluso mejor que el (¿Lógica? ¿Que es eso?). Además lo matan si no la lleva porque es la única que puede evitar que se ponga en plan de Narciso todo el rato; pero poco sabe el argentino lo que esta por pasar

* * *

[i] Estoy en una disyuntiva, no estoy segura si me control remoto es un puto ninja o en mi habitación hay agujeros negros

[ii] Es una palabra inventada :3


	2. El Partido

Soy la orgullosa dueña de CABA (akka: Camila), Salta (akka: María Inés) y Misiones (akka: Mateo)

Londres (akka: Britany) le pertenece a arRosz

Hetalia (akka: mi vicio) le pertenece a HH

Y Hetamérica (o Latinhetalia) le pertenece a demasiadas personas

Seriamente no tengo ni idea de donde me salió la idea del partido o de lo que hizo nuestra protagonista… ah, no importa

¡Disfruten!

2. El Partido

Al llegar los tres fueron recibidos por un grupo importante de personas de distintas nacionalidades, el rubio del trio en seguida se fue a tener un pequeño concurso de "¿quien puede estar mas tiempo sin pestañar" con un brasilero de piel tostada, pelo marrón y ojos marrones que ahora estaban fijos en el rubio, de pronto se oyó un clic y la porteña del trio diviso a su amiga boliviana parada en la grada con su siempre presente cámara que nadie sabia bien de donde sacaba, fue hacia donde estaba la peli-negra y esta le sonrió cuando la vio

-dales una paliza Cami – Rosaura

-como vos digas – Camila

-¡Camila! – dice una voz masculina

Esta voz pertenece a un chico de pelo casi tan negro como la porteña y ojos violetas [i], ella lo mira curiosa no por sus ojos si no porque parece que va a decir algo importante, es entonces cuando aparece el hermano sobreprotector

-Che Cami – Martín

-¿Que pasa? – Camila

-vení que te tengo que presentar a alguien – Martín

Fuera porque el rubio no se llevaba con el morocho, fuera porque en ese momento justo había llegado el amigo de Martín y era una excusa perfecta o fuera por lo que fuera que fuese (adoro esa frase) que el rubio arrastro a la castaña enfrente del recién llegado, quien resulto ser un chico de pelo castaño y ojos de un marrón un tono mas oscuro, se llamaba Manuel y era de Chile y valla uno a saber como conocía al argentino... ¿alguna vez les paso que ven a alguien y es como si el tiempo se parase? eso fue exactamente lo que paso cuando la mirada verde-almendrada de ella se cruzo con la marrón de él, ahora contare que fue exactamente lo que sintió cada uno

Manuel había tenido algunos problemas para encontrar la cancha y no hay quien lo culpe porque Buenos Aires es enorme, al llegar vio al argentino que iba arrastrando a cierta azabache que no decía nada pero se notaba a leguas que quería protestar, cuando estuvieron mas cerca el argentino le dice algo a ala azabache por lo bajo y esta mira al chileno generando una sensación rara en este, no puede pensar claramente y no tiene ni idea de que es lo que le pasa. Mientras la azabache pasaba por algo, un tanto distinto pero relacionable, cuando siente que sus mejillas están calientes y se da cuenta de que esta sosteniendo la respiración cuando su hermano la hace regresar a la tierra mencionando que van a elegir los equipos

-Yo canto a Camila para mi equipo – Martín

-perfeito, al menos ella si sabe jugar – dijo el brasilero

-no empiecen – Camila

Media hora después los dos equipos estaban armados y el partido empezó pero después de un rato eran solo la porteña y el brasilero prácticamente en el mismo lugar tratando de pasar al otro mientras todos menos los arqueros se habían ido a mirar desde las gradas con la boliviana que estaba sacando fotos alegremente

Finalmente la porteña logro pasar al brasilero con una maniobra que nadie entendió bien pero que a fin de cuentas resulto y corrió con la pelota al arco y…

-¡Gol! – gritan los del equipo de ella

La arbitro, que es Rosaura pero como no sabe mucho de futbol estos juegan de cualquier forma, decide que se acabó el partido y los dos argentinos van corriendo a su hermana para levantarla en el aire como si se acabara de ganar la copa del mundo provocando que esta suelte un gritito agudo y después grite, una vez que la bajan se ponen los tres a cantar la cumbia papal (son malos) y pronto se les une a todo el equipo mientras el equipo del brasilero los mira con odio, en especial el capitán. Pero toda la atmosfera cambio cuando la azabache, como la persona educada que es únicamente en este tipo de situaciones, camino hacia el brasilero y le tendió la mano sonriendo sin decir nada y al mismo tiempo diciéndolo todo, el castaño se la estrecha sonriendo un poco también

Cuando la porteña se vuelve al grupo es momento de que los capitanes se feliciten pero como estamos hablando del argentino, hasta que cierto uruguayo de pelo castaño claro y ojos celestes se choca con el argentino por detrás y se escucha el clic de la cámara de Rosaura

-después me pasas la imagen – Camila

-pasan demasiado tiempo juntas – Mateo

-eso no es cierto – Rosaura

-por su puesto que si – Camila

* * *

[i] no tengo ni idea por que pero sus ojos son violetas


	3. Un día como cualquier otro

Me parece que soy rica por ser dueña de las ciudades

Hetalia le sigue perteneciendo a la misma persona

Y puede que Latinhetalia algún día llegue a la serie, seria increíble

Perdonen el haitus pero me cuesta demasiado escribir esta historia!

3. Un día como cualquier otro

Ahí estaba otra vez en la puerta de la casa del argentino, no era la primera vez que iba pero antes siempre estaba solo con el rubio debido a que los otros dos siempre estaban en otra parte. Llego a la puerta y toco timbre para ser atendido por el rubio que lo deja pasar y en la sala ve enseguida al castaño

-hola ¿Qué tal? – Mateo

-todo bien ¿tu? – Manuel

-aburrido, Tincho me obligo a quedarme – Mateo

-no mientas que vos sos el que se quiso quedar – Martin

En ese momento entra Camila con un libro en manos y golpea al rubio en la cabeza

-no discutan – Camila

-auch, ¿Por qué me golpeás? – Martin

-por molesto – Camila

-sos mala conmigo – Martin

La azabache rodo sus ojos y luego sonrió al chileno provocando otra vez esa sensación extraña en el, que todavía el afectado no podía descifrar. En un intento por mantener sus ojos fuera de la mirada de la chica le dio un vistazo al titulo del pequeño librito que esta llevaba, primero solo por ojeada y después porque diviso el nombre del autor y volvió los ojos al titulo entre sorprendido e interesado; allí en la parte superior de la tapa negra estaba escrito lo siguiente "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda [i] y antes de que pudiera decir nada suena el timbre y la azabache va a atender

-Martin se te va a pasar el asado – Mateo

-¡No, mi asado! – Martin

En ese momento entra de nuevo Camila acompañada de Rosaura que trae una bolsa enorme

-después de comer te lo probas – Rosaura

-lo hago si me dejas ver la foto del otro día – Camila

-trato – Rosaura

-yo que vos no aceptaba – Mateo

-deja de meterte chusma – Camila

-hey, ¿este no es el que vino el otro día? – Rosaura

-te me estas argentinizando Ro – Camila

-es Manuel, es amigo de Martin – Mateo

-ya veo, hey ¿Cuántas veces vas a leer ese libro? – Rosaura

-vos no entendes, la poesía no se puede leer una sola vez – Camila

-tampoco para que te la aprendas de memoria – Rosaura

-pero es hermoso Ro – Camila

-aquí vamos – Mateo

-déjala que quiero escuchar – Rosaura

-puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche, escribir por ejemplo, la noche esta estrellada y titilan los astros a lo lejos – Camila [ii]

-y eso que no estaban cuando se había enganchado con Bequer – Mateo

-Antonio debe haberse alegrado – Rosaura

-mas bien se desmayo – Camila

La porteña ríe y la boliviana se le une hasta que Martin asoma la cabeza para decir que esta lista la comida y todos salen al patio para el asado.

Una vez llenos Rosaura convence a los chicos de quedarse donde están mientras ella y Camila van a cambiarse para una fiesta de disfraces que van a tener en algún lugar del mundo [iii]

Después de un rato se escuchan voces discutiendo en el pasillo y las puertas del patio se abren dejando pasar a una Rosaura disfrazada de bruja que esta arrastrando a una Camila que esta de animadora, pero el problema son los colores del traje

-ya te dije era el único que les quedaba – Rosaura

-esto pasa por no alquilarlos antes – Camila

Y mientras las dos discutían y Mateo se retiraba a su cuarto masajeándose las cienes, el argentino y el chileno están medio petrificados ahí, Martin porque esta a punto de tener uno de sus ataques de hermano sobreprotector gracias a que el trajecito es un poco revelador, por el lado del chileno, Manuel solo esta medio atónito por que los colores le son bastante conocidos, no tiene nada que ver con como le queda, claro que no

-bueno ¿Qué opinan? – Rosaura

-¿te pensas que voy a dejar que mi hermanita salga así vestida? – Martin

-no, pero lo voy a hacer de todas maneras – Rosaura

Mientras la boliviana y el argentino discuten, la porteña y el chileno están en medio de una situación un tanto incomoda, la porteña levanta sus ojos del piso para encontrarse con los del castaño y algo empieza a formarse en el aire, se quedan mirándose fijo por un rato antes de romper contacto al mismo tiempo ambos teñidos de cierta tonalidad rojiza

Entonces Rosaura sonríe sacando su cámara a la velocidad de la luz y guardándola de nuevo sin que nadie vea nada, una vez que su trabajo esta hecho se aclara la garganta logrando que la porteña le preste atención

-nos tenemos que ir Cami – Rosaura

La azabache asiente y la sigue dentro de la casa hasta que es detenida por su hermano

-María Camila de los Buenos Aires – Martin

Camila lanza a su hermano una mirada que lo congela en el lugar por que cuando seria la chica es más aterradora que su amigo ruso [iii]

-¿Qué? – Camila

-yo también quiero ir – Martin

La mirada de la oji-almendra pierde un poco de fiereza para ganar confusión mientras Rosaura sonríe ampliamente

-¿tienes un disfraz? – Rosaura

-claro que si – Martin

Dicho esto el rubio desaparece por la puerta y se quedan los otros ahí

-¿Por qué haces esto? - Camila

-por que es divertido – Rosaura

Cuando el argentino vuelve esta disfrazado del chapulín colorado lo que provoca que Camila se medio desmaye de la risa ahí mismo, y mientras Camila esta en lagrimas que no son de las malas, Rosaura saca su cámara para poder tener esto en su álbum, después mira al chileno y sonríe a modo de Gato Rizón

-¿tu te quedas? – Rosaura

-Me voy a mi casa – Manuel

-bueno, no importa… che Cami, va a ir Erick – Rosaura

-¿el venezolano va? Minga que te dejo ir sola ahora – Martin

Camila gira sus ojos mientras Rosaura suelta una risilla y Manuel cae en la cuenta de quien estan hablando y llama la atención de la boliviana que le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza de manera imperceptible y todo queda arreglado


End file.
